Ajax
Ajax Duckman (voiced by Dweezil Zappa): Duckman's eldest, teenage son. He speaks with a slight surfer-dude accent, and calls his father "Dod". He is extremely slow mentally, but is a skilled free-verse poet. He occasionally surprises other characters with a few words of philosophical wisdom or obscure knowledge, but this is usually followed by him saying something more inline with his stupidity. It has been said that Ajax is the only member of the family to whom Duckman can truly relate. His singing voice is a powerful soprano and he can even sing piano music to perfection. He commented in one episode that if he kept practicing playing music he'd be able to work his way up to "idiot savant". Ajax got his name from a trucking company Cornfed was driving for when he and Duckman first met. Ajax is a huge Merv Griffin fan. Talents and Interests Poetry In Research and Destroy, ''Ajax is discovered by his english teacher to be a gifted free verse poet. After performing at an open mic night, he became a hit in the beatnic scene and was eventually signed to a contract for a greeting card company. However, he found his creativity was greatly limited while working for them and was miserable until Duckman accidentilyy got him fired. Art Ajax enjoys creating sculturess out of cheese. Many of his sculptures corresponded to the type of cheese used, such as a goat made from goat cheese, a map of Switzerland made from swiss cheese and a head made from head cheese. He also collects rocks he finds to be pretty. Family and Relationships Duckman Ajax loves his father greatly but due to Duckman's neglect, he is often left starved for his attention. When Ajax finds himself ignored by his father, it affects him greatly, much more then Charles and Mambo. When in need of advice, his father is always the first person he turns to. If he gets the advice, he will always follow it. If he gets brushed off it can cause him to become very depressed. Despite his devotion to Duckman, when the rest of the family ridicules him he will usually join in. In ''Aged Heat ''it's suggested Ajax doesn't really understand what the rest of the family is doing in these situations. Ajax has also been known to sneak money into his dad's wallet when Duckman is short on cash. Beatrice Not much is known about the relationship between Beatrice and Ajax. She named him after the truck Cornfed drove Duckman back to her in. In ''Research and Destroy, ''Ajax writes a poem about her, and we see he keeps a framed picture of the two of them on his desk. Bernice Ajax loves his aunt and thinks of her as a second mother. Charles and Mambo For the most part Ajax gets along well with Charles and Mambo. They do argue sometimes, and Charles and Mambo might take a jab at his low IQ, where as he might tease them for having two heads. Ajax once revealed to his father that he was envious of the twins condition, because they never got lonely. Vanessa LaPert Vanessa was Ajax's Vice Principal whom he had a crush on. LaPert, oddly enough returned his feelings, telling Duckman and Bernice that she was in love with him. She said she knew the relationship was inapropriatee, but didn't care. She convinced Ajax to run away, across the boarder with her to get married. Bernice and Duckman went after him, but Ajax managed to come to the conclusion not to marry her on his own. Tammy Chicken Ajax's girlfriend from ''Cocktails for Four. Betamaxians In ''The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role, ''Ajax is kidnapped by aliens from the planet Betamax. Once on their planet, he is worshipped like a deity. A videotape made by Duckman however causes society to collapse and his disiaples to turn against him. Health Ajax does not posesss any kidny's. He does however, have a uterus. In ''American Dicks, ''Ajax says he has Gastritis, which is inflammation of the stomach lining. This condition can be caused by major surgery, traumatic injury, burns, infections or extreme stress. In ''Role With It, ''he is mentioned to have an eating disorder and in ''From Brad to Worse, ''it is revealed that he is epileptic, and that Duckman believes his seizures to be fake. Gallery Ajax_as_a_child.png|Ajax as Bart Simpson Category:Chararcters Category:Main Characters Category:Duckman Family Category:Males Category:Teens